


Как делать детей: наглядное пособие от Гарри Харта

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou), Clarisse_McClellan



Series: Six Degrees of Harry Hart [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Fluff, Harry Hart is Harry Bright, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarisse_McClellan/pseuds/Clarisse_McClellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эггзи нервничает перед встречей с Софи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как делать детей: наглядное пособие от Гарри Харта

Гарри, вернувшись в Лондон, немедленно отправил в лабораторию Кингсмэн волосы Софи и ее потенциальных отцов. Победителем оказался Билл. Гарри, недолго думая, отредактировал результаты, разослал их по адресам Сэма, Билла и Донны, и отправился в банк – открывать на имя своей дочери личный счет.

* * *

– Черт, твоя дочь старше меня на хер знает сколько лет! – Эггзи почему-то очень нервничал перед встречей с Софи. Обычно он не переживал из-за разницы в их возрасте. Наверное, он надеялся обсудить с Софи грязные подробности папочкиной молодости, но выспрашивать их у тридцатишестилетней женщины даже ему представлялось неэтичным. 

– Не переживай, я не ее отец, – сказал Гарри.

Эггзи открыл рот. Подумал. Закрыл рот.

– Ага, конечно, это все меняет. Гарри, скажи сразу, сколько у тебя таких «детей», – Эггзи изобразил пальцами кавычки, – по всему миру, а? А настоящих детей сколько? Ну, чтобы я был готов, типа.

– Однажды у меня украли сперму, – сказал Гарри. – Это был ужасный провал. Артур меня чуть не уволил.

На этот раз рот Эггзи оставался открытым больше минуты.

– То есть, чисто теоритически, по земле может ходить пара десятков твоих отпрысков, и ты... Стоп. Ты надо мной издеваешься.

– Да, Эггзи.

– Ты сволочь, Гарри. Хитрожопая сволочь и язвительный мудак.

– Спасибо. Одевайся. Мы опаздываем.


End file.
